A Familiar Face
by KTfanfic
Summary: The perspective of one of the passengers on the train. Warning: spoilers for Spiderman 2


----- equals scene change

((-)) equals flashback

**A Familiar Face**

By KTfanfic

"Help, Help! I can't stop it! The brakes are gone!" Carol Simmons heard in horror, clutching her baby closer to her chest. _How could this have happened? This sort of thing is only supposed to happen in books and movies! _She stared out the window at the building whizzing by. "Oh God, please help us!" she whispered.

"It's Spider-man!" someone shouted from the front.

Carol strained to see a glimpse of Spider-man through the masses, but to no avail. 

"Tell everyone to hang on!"

"Brace your selves!"

_Oh, right. That would make sense._ She quickly grab a hold of one of the nearby poles. Carol could feel the train shaking, but not slowing down._ Whatever he is doing it's not working!_

Apparently someone agreed with her, "Anymore bright ideas?"

"I got a few, yeah!" came the yelled response.

_Well then implement them quickly please! _Carol thought anxiously. Something flying past the window caught her eye._ A web! He is trying to pull the train to a stop! I hope that web is strong enough! _She gasped when she heard a scream and watched as the web went slack._ I hope he is alright!_ Carol squeezed her eyes closed, holding her baby even closer._ Oh Lord, if I have to die, please protect my little baby girl!_ In the background she could hear Spider-man's agonizing screams combined with the screeching of the train.

"We're slowing down!" someone shouted.

Cautiously, Carol opened her eyes and looked out the window. She could see multiple webs pressed against the train's frame, all straining to stop the runaway train. She felt the train ram into something, the wheels screeching from not being on the track. Suddenly the train was quiet, all was still.

"Thank you Jesus, thank you!" she whispered, glancing over to the front of the train. She watched the passengers in front of the lifted something over their heads._ Not something, someone!_ Carol thought as Spider-man's unconscious body drew near. She quickly shifted her baby securely on to one arm and lifted up the other to be of some help. She let go as soon as they started to lower him down.

"Nice and easy, we'll go down," a stranger paused. "Slower, gently"

"Is he alive?" Carol asked, once he was on the ground. She stared at his face, something inkling in the back of her mind. _I've seen him somewhere, but where?_

"He's... Just a kid... No older than my son."

As Spider-man opened his eyes, it came to her._ The man from the library! The one who was looking for those poetry books! _

((-))

_Carol glanced up from her deck in the library. She noticed a young man with brown hair approaching her with an uncertain expression on his face._

_"Excuse me," the man said, once he reached her desk, his blue eyes glancing around._

_"How may I help you?" Carol replied, smiling._

_"Um, I looking for some poetry books," he paused, "The romantic kind."_

_"Trying to impress a girl?" she questioned, getting up and motioning for him to follow._

_"Um, well. Kinda," he sighed. "Yeah."_

_"Then I know just what you are looking for," Carol smiled, pulling a book of the shelf._

((-))

_I spent a couple of hours looking at poetry books with Spider-man!_ Carol thought as Spider-man stared at them and then lifted his hand up to his face. His eyes widened when he realized that his face was exposed. He slowly sat up, looking at them apprehensively

"It's all right," a man encouraged, standing as two young boys made their way through the crowd.

"We found something," a boy said as the younger one handed Spider-man the mask.

"We won't tell nobody," the young boy added..

Carol smiled, his words echoing her thoughts. She could see Spider-man's eyes watering slightly as he lifted the mask over his head.

"It's good to have you back Spider-man," the young boy said.

_Amen to that!_ Carol thought. Spider-man slowly stood, with the help of some of the passengers. Suddenly the train shook, some windows breaking. She watched as Dr. Ock tore his way in.

"He's mine!" Ock announced.

"You want to get to him, you got to go through me," a passenger said from up front. Carol heard numerous agreements as others stepped in front of Spider-man.

"Very well," Ock replied, his mechanical arms shoving people out of the way.

Spider-man gently held a hand out, telling the people holding him to let go. He bravely stepped forward. As Ock knocked Spider-man to the floor unconscious, Carol prayed, Oh Lord, please protect him!She watched as Ock grabbed Spider-man, their hero, and carried him out.

_-----_

Carol watched the young man or Spider-man as she had come to know him, approached her desk, his arms full of the poetry books he had borrowed. She had been waiting for this day after Ock had carried him off that train.

"Hi," he said, placing the books on the desk.

"Hello," she replied. "Did those books help any?"

"In a way," he said, glancing over to a young red-head standing by the door.

"That her?" Carol replied, inclining her head in the direction of the woman.

"Yep!" he answered, smiling. "Um, last time I was here you said I had some late fees. How much do I owe?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"I did?" Carol paused, "May I see your Library card?"

He wordlessly handed it to her. She glanced at the id numbers, purposely avoiding the name written on the back. Opening his account she saw that he did indeed have late fees._ Not for long,_ she thought, transferring them to her own account. "I'm afraid you are mistaken," Carol paused. "You don't owe anything."

"That's funny, I could have sworn...," He shook his head. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Carol replied. She watched as he turned and walked over to the woman_. It was the least I could do, seeing as I should be the one thanking you!_

The End


End file.
